Setting Sun
by VivianW
Summary: He was a man who doesn't need anything nor anyone in his perfectly controlled life, devoid of any emotion. She was a kind girl who never cease to smile. A story told in bits and pieces, through pictures of everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Quite Warm

He was walking in the dim light of the incoming evening, the last rays of the setting sun reflected sparks of fire through his whitish hair and matches the golden hue of his eyes.

As for some days now, he passed in front of the little, worn, cafe, speeding his feet not to be seen, not to be noticed, far away from the center of the city, or the richest residential area, nested in the outskirts next to an old shrine her family managed quite a time ago.

He saw her, leaning against a table, smiling at some couple who was sitting there. She seems not to have changed during all the years they were apart. She always wore the same smile, flashing trough her eyes but not quite reaching them.

She was a woman now, while she was just a girl last time he saw her, in the courtyard of his father mansion during his brother wedding with some utterly serious relative of her.

The last time, and he didn't imagine it would be so, for he would have made different choices, including maybe a home and a family.

He closed his eyes again, lost in her involuntary shared smile, ad strode towards his car, parked a few meters away.

He, Sesshoumaru Taisho, didn't need anyone in his life, didn't need friends, love or a family, he didn't need her, in his life.

His thoughts lost in the soft music of the radio, his knuckles white on the leather wheel of the expensive silver car.


	2. Chapter White Power

Chapter 2 – White power

The aroma of fresh coffee seeped through her thoughts just mere seconds before the pot started whistling.

Her eyes still unfocused as she sensed some great wave of white power move toward the front door.

She smiled, knowingly, even if demons were hard to find, due to their concealment spells and kitsune artifacts, a great pressure as that was could belong to one person only, the same that was kindly smiling at her in return from the little table next to the window.

"What brings you here, otoo-sama?" she asked pouring the fresh coffee in a teal colored mug, noticing the spark just above their brushing fingers

"I've just came to visit" was the quiet reply, his words mingled with the soft sound of the life outside, he gave a half grin "an old dog like me needs to rest his bones sometime."

She chuckled and he loved the sound of it, reminding him of days when she was just a toddler playing with his second son in the gardens, when his princess was still alive.

"It's on the house, Touga-sama" smiled her offering him a complete breakfast set, noticing the amused spark in his eyes, once again.

"I don't think I have to officially invite you to get you to my home once again, do I?" he manage to spit between bacon and eggs "Kikyo is due within the month" she seemed to sadden a bit, her entire posture became stiff

"I'll come visit when the child is born then, Touga-sama" her smile a little forced, now, she went back to the kitchens.

"Thank you, Kagome" whispered the old dog, leaving the money on the table, before disappearing into the comforting invisibility of the crowd outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The House of the Wind

His eyes set on the city skyline, fading into the upcoming evening, not really seeing it. His office, in the highest floor of his company's skyscraper, dominate the entire vision of the city, he fancied spending the late evenings there for the sake of his longed solitude. He had wanted, long ago, to bring her there, to show her his power, what he has achieved during all those years apart.

He raised his glass, slowly drinking its amber content, a silent cheer in the general direction of her café.

Eyes of gold went unfocused as images start to fill his mind, pictures of the past slow motioning, invading his thoughts.

"_You can't possibly be serious Sesshoumaru!" her tone was something beside surprised and outraged as she picked something from her chinese restaurant box_

"_Indeed I am" replied the twenty three years old demon, his eyes dangerously close to betray his sadness_

"_So your father really sent you to Shanghai to work as a CEO of that poor excuse of his friend's firm?" she was arguing, now, sitting cross legged on the thick carpet of his living room._

_He couldn't remember when he started to consider this bothersome girl so lovely._

"_I'll be leaving in a week, or so the old dog said." his voice was merely a whisper, now "I don't know when I'll be back"_

_She crawled next to him, her head on his shoulder, more than a friend, less then a lover, what was Kagome to him?_

"_I'll be here, waiting"_

_She'd never seen the genuine smile that crossed his features just for a second, nor the fire in his eyes melting the gold; maybe when he'll be back he'll finally got an answer and place Kagome in the right role in his life._

Seven years passed in a day, and when he finally managed to return to Japan to became the president of his father company, even if he often thought about Kagome, he found himself engaged to a wealthy girl, daughter if one of the most well known political figures in Japan.

It was as the cheerful girl from his youth was living in an entirely different world from his, but he didn't made any effort to cross and close that distance, because in his world people like Kagome, whose family has always been modest if not on the poor side, could be cherished but not loved.

A timid knock at the door announced the arrival of his fiancée

"Honey, It's time to go"

her ruby lips captured his in a sweet passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Who is behind you now?

They would close in minutes, so she hurried to clean the last table. Touga visit, the day before had shattered what little indifference toward the Taisho family she muster to keep up for all these years.

She had been their little secret, a few month after her father passing, her mother was hired as one of the maids, since she was just a toddler, she managed to sneak into the mansion from time to time and got to play with Inuyahsa, the second son of the great general. Growing up she comes to prefer the aloof and cold company of the elder Sesshoumaru, the first who can actually made her breath itch and her smile waver.

Indeed he was well aware of the little changes in her behavior, but neither of them could go beyond the somewhat exclusive friendship and got to explore new areas of early love.

By the time she managed to finish high school, it was clear that whichever ability she may possessed, it was best to look for a job before focusing on the studies, and since Souta was way more smart and studious then she would ever be, Kagome decided it was her moment to finally grow up and give what she can not to weight on her poor family income.

Then he left for China.

Then her mother retired to take care of a growing Souta and an aging grandpa.

Then whatever e-mails or small messages she and Sesshoumaru shared stopped altogether, a few days before her mother, with big, serious eyes, told her that she should leave the boy alone for the time being, without properly explaining the reason Kagome already know.

Then, a year after Sesshoumaru left, Miroku, her friend's brand new husband, offered her a job in his little, cozy café.

"I don't even understand why the old dog came here, for a chance!" she muttered under her breath, polishing the last table with renewed unrequited strength.

"That table had not raised a single finger on you, young lady" Kagome turned her eyes toward the wise voice of Kaede, the cook, smiling apologetically.

"Inu no Taisho-sama certainly would not come to cause you any kind of sadness or discomfort. This I am sure about." she replied "He had cared for you a big deal when you were younger, and struggled to provide you what little comfort he could when your father meets his early demise. He cares for you now, too, but he knows how matters in this world goes"

She poured them both a cup of steaming herbal tea, patting a chair next to hers for Kagome to sit on

"This is quite unfair if you trust me" mumbled the girl slowly sipping

"It's not that we were going to elope together and so, we were just good friends"

Kaede smiled slowly, wisely

"Back then, did you love him, Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Just a little girl

The dawn was painting the city with its colors, it was just like everything dull and gray was sparkling with stardust.

Kagome yawned dearly, damn Kaede and her out of the blue questions!

But really, did she love him back then? Did she love him even now?

Maybe, she had to admit with herself, it could became love, nor Hojo nor Kouga, her last boyfriend, had been able to cause her such a heartbeat, but she blamed it on her age and more maturity, she was twenty seven now, for pete's sake, not an hormonal driven teen.

The chimes on the door rang quite cheerfully for that ungodly hour

"Welcome" but her breath was cut short.

Sesshoumaru somehow felt guilty.

He was engaged with a gorgeous girl, Kagura, since his third year in China, they would get married within the next year, probably, and he was positively stalking the girl at the café.

His mother taught him better, he had a powerful position both in youkai hidden society and in the human political and financial one that could not be ignored. If he was to mingle with a lower class girl, a human nonetheless, he could bring disappointment in both ends and loose whatever his father and him have reached within centuries of hard work. He could fall from his position of lord of the West if he mingle his pure blood with a human.

So in order to keep up as the successor of the great dog general, he had to be careful and choose wisely.

Kagome, on the other hand, was the first who has had the ability to made him think about family and such, the only one who he considered worthy of spending eternity with, back then, when he was just a boy.

Sometimes in the back of his mind, he wished he was just an ordinary guy without lands, companies and responsibility.

She had been close to him for years , so it was only fair to stop by and greet her.

He did, at dawn merely minutes after the café was open, without people watching the, a small lie on his lips before kissing Kagura still half sleeping.

"Good morning, Kagome."

She smiled, eyes sparkling with kindness and recognition, and his heart sunk.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" her voice a mere whisper, her eyes wide and afraid.

Good question, what were he doing there? Trying to prove something, anything, that could enhance the rightfulness of his choice in marrying Kagura? Trying to see if his emotions toward her were faded under his perfect control?

"Coffee?" she was slightly shaking, he nodded.

It was a bad idea going there to begin with. It was even worse going again, after a few days pretending it was okay passing in front of the little shop by car or on foot, then stepping inside for his usual coffer leaving tips, sometimes small wild flowers.

Every time watching her, as the few customers of the early morning gathered, relieving in her smile, and her natural light, radiating from her very soul, small talks, as she served his breakfast.

It was just another mistake, something in order to remember times when he was young and careless, nothing more.

He even step so low to tell her of his engagement, cringing when she smiled and wished the couple well.

It was wrong and dangerous but he couldn't help himself to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Time after Time

Days became weeks and weeks became months. It was winter again, Inuyasha had became a proud father of a little boy who she had the honor to hold during his welcome party, the same honor she got when she had to attend the official engagement of Sesshoumaru and Kagura only a few weeks later.

Her proud demeanor the only reason that had not allowed the tears to freely fall. So it was clear that she felt something akin to love. This awful hurt in her chest that neither Hojo nor Kouga had been able to mend. So why did he show in her café, why did he impose his presence on her, then, to break her spirit again, or was he not aware of her feelings?

She politely greet, and run out, the Christmas decorative motives mingled with the snow outside.

"Do you need help going home, Kagome?" a sweet velvety voice, a gentle warm hand on her arm

"Touga-sama" his golden eyes kindly smiling triggered the first tear that silently fell on her cheek, cold as a snowflake.

"I don't think you should go away" she gestured to toward the big hall where the party took place

"Your guest would be disappointed." somehow she managed to keep her voice in check.

But then the great dog general hugged her, his body impossibly warm

"You know I have always thought of you as my daughter, little one, and I love you as such. I selfishly wanted to see how were you doing, if you needed any kind of help." he barely whispered inside her hair "I know Kagome, I can feel it in your eyes and in your smile when you look at him."

She tensed inside his arms

"I understand his choices" she replied weakly

"So do I" he kissed her lightly on the forehead, before going inside.

When she managed to get home, everything was white, pristine and pure under a cold blanked of soft ice.

She rested her hands on the wheel before stepping out and reaching unsteadily for her apartment.

_Goodbye Sesshoumaru_

She had not the chance to see him again till new years' first day, when he came to greet her again, thanking her for her participation, assuring that she was safe and sound after the snow.

She politely smiled and nodded serving him. Eyes hard, smile fading.

He was sorry, back in his mind, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her senseless, that was the main reason he got there in the first place.

This will be the end of it, he saw her, ok, his feelings was still there, love disguised as friendship, and they better stay locked, for he was the heir of the west, he was expected to marry a powerful demoness to begin a new line of great youkai.

He stood paying and walking toward the exit.

His eyes full of little, pestering hanyous with cute dog ears and blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Where the Truth Lies

The spring has painted the country in its pink colors, sakura petals were swirling everywhere as the joyous laughter of children finally playing outside after a long, cold winter.

Sesshoumaru stared from above at the lively park next to his company's building, without really seeing it.

The wedding was due in a couple of months, at the early beginning of summer, and Kagura was positively enthusiastic about the idea of spending a whole month in Europe for a romantic honeymoon.

Everything around him spoke of love and happiness, but he couldn't really see it.

His mind always going in the direction of her, Kagome, it was not just her appearance that he recalled, but most her kindness, her courage and devotion. He had seen a glimpse of her, on sunday, alone walking through the central street covered in sakura petals, he wanted to ran to her and greet her, sharing a small talk, but he could not, for Kagura, next to him, would have been suspicious of his unusual behavior.

So he walked away, as he had always done, leaving her alone, standing tall and proud, walking past him without noticing, making her own road, ahead.

His father knocked at his door some times later.

"Care for a coffee Sesshoumaru?"

the young lord nodded affirmative

"You are not looking particularly excited" the old general stated with an half grin

"No one is expecting me to be"

concluded Sesshoumaru drinking the beverage from his mug, the taste was nothing alike the one Kagome served.

"Are you sure about this choice Sesshoumaru?"

"No one is expecting anything less from me, father"

The old dog general smiled, sadly, lightly caressing his son's head which cause the young lord to immediately stiff

"Try to be happy, Sesshoumaru, eternity can be a very long time"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Guilty Storm

The end of may brought an early glimpse of summer. The warm air smelled of salt and sand, lazy, hot days and cold drinks.

The nights were awfully bright with stars shining and the moon milky as a kind mother.

Kagome sighed resting in the small veranda at the back of the café, the one they use during summer when the wild jasmine opened its whitish flowers scenting the air.

The last customer left a long time ago, and she had already cleaned up everything, in a few minutes she would just close the main door and go back home, alone again, her thoughts were full of white long hair and golden eyes

"His wedding must be quite close, now, he might be really happy" she mumbled to herself, chuckling when she realized that, probably her lord and happy in the same sentence would just collide!

"I have to be happy too" she concluded, jumping up as a loud thunder shook the sky.

Her eyes afraid, she didn't notice it coming, while the east part of the sky was cal and serene, the west one was full with dark ominous clouds that strong guts of wind were speeding toward the city.

"That's just my luck" she started to bring plastic chairs and tables next to the wall, securing them with little chains.

Sesshoumaru smelled the storm way before it was even visible, Kagura was a wind youkai, so she likes storm in general for the wild untamed winds the bring with them.

Kagome, on the other had, was positively terrified of loud thunders and striking lightning, especially if they were to occur at night.

He slightly smiled thinking for a moment if she had someone who would hug her, during this night, if she had someone's bed to crawl upon in case she would be too afraid to be alone.

_I belong to someone else._

He checked his watch, 9 p.m., the small café was still open, then he felt sick, like his stomach was rolling in a washing machine, it was not the first nor the last storm she had to face alone, so what was the difference, why now?

He angrily grab his car key and stormed out of his office.

The first, big, drops of rain soaked her shirt, while she managed to bring everything in their respective place.

The thunder was loud as hell, the lightning made the night light as the day, and she froze a bit, remembering how she used to loathe storms, when she was younger, and seek refuge in the bed of Sesshoumaru, when in the Taisho mansion.

She laughed a bit to herself, no wonder that the young dog demon thought her to be a complete mess, but her mirth died soon on her lips, as a lightning hit the near electric central, leaving the whole neighbor pitch dark.

Rain pouring freely over her body, washing away the heat from the day.

"...shit" she whined a bit, just a little, try to adjust her eyes to the unexpected darkness, hearing the bells on the front door happily chirping.

"W..welcome?" she stuttered while standing in the rain, soaked in the completely black night.

"You stupid woman." she felt, more than heard his voice vibrating in her body, then his arms crushing her to his powerful chest, his heart resonating in her ears.

"Sesshoumaru, what are.. "

"Quit your questions" his command so demanding she just had to shut up, positively frightened by the slight shaking of his tone.

And then, as a thunder shook the very earth, his lips come crashing against hers.

She forgot how to breath as he kissed her, desperate, passionate, and she wondered if the warm drops landing on her cheeks were rain or tears.

His hands roamed her body as he deepened their contact, stopping for just a second to allow breathing.

"Sessh..." she tried, silenced by him, once again, her pent up emotions hot in her chest

He moved them inside the veranda, where the roof could repair them from the rain and kissed her agin and again, taking all she could offer.

"I love you"

she finally managed to mumble, after what he thought was an eternity.

Her hands then pushed the firm muscles of his chest

"I wish I can love you and you love me, but we both know it could not be"

He kissed her again, this time more deeply and demandingly

"I don't care, Kagome, I don't care anymore."

An then she wasn't able to do or say anything else, instead accepted his love, there, on the rough floor, lightning engulfed their vision, thunder their screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Out of Ordinary

She waked in the coziness of her own bed, the sun kissing her eyes.

Lazily sitting up she noticed she was alone, she smiled, the poor boy was just scared by his impending wedding and just wanted a last run before the inevitable monogamy, maybe she just happened to be the only one available at the moment.

She shook her head her cheeks flushed, she felt stupid for confessing her feeling, but could blame the heat of the moment, and throw them away, later on.

Damn that had been an awesome night though, the best storm of her life, even if, now, her heart hurt like hell.

She got ready for work again, as any other day, maybe now it was the moment she had to move on with her life.

"So you are sure Sesshoumaru. This is your final, definitive decision"

the tone his father used could freeze hell over and then shatter it again, but he just nodded

"You are well aware of the consequences, my son. Youkai council is quite in opposition to this kind of matters"

Sesshoumaru sighed

"I am sorry to leave behind all that I have learnt and fought to achieve during this long years. But, father, you have taught me better than this" he concluded moving to stand

"Wait Sesshoumaru."

he lowered again on the leather chair, cringing as he felt the wet spot of Kagura tears on his shirt brush against his shoulder.

"It's not that I am throwing you on the street, you can always have your place here, and in my company. We could ask audience of the council, we can work this out even if you don't leave."

The young demon smiled, a bit sadly

"I think Inuyasha is well prepared for taking my place, moreover" he added locking his gaze with his fathers' "I don't want to cause you any issue with the youkai council, I know how long it has been since they looked at you with the respect you deserve after Izayoi. I believe it's fine and, if she would want me, we could manage working together with what we achieve."

His father hugged him, something he didn't do in centuries

"You know that, whatever we have to say in public, you make me proud, Sesshoumaru"

The smile that crossed his eyes went unseen in the dim light of the dawn.

The first days of june were hot, sweaty and sweetly sticky like syrup.

She was having a hard time balancing a full service of five coffees on a one arm tray, the other hand held two menus for the table next to the door, when the bells suddenly sung.

She thought for a moment that they didn't sound like always at all, there was something that couldn't quite fit. Then she turned, and freeze.

He was standing there in front of her, in all the glory of a worn and slightly wrinkled dark blue linen suit.

His eyes unusually tired as he sat at the usual table, moving his big suitcase away from the passage.

"Sesshoumaru? What happened to you?"

she positively reminded him of a ripe tomato, he could read in her eyes the somewhat shy modesty in remembering that night a couple if weeks ago.

"I'm moving. A coffee, please."

"Your...moving? " she was shell shocked but somehow managed to get the coffees to their respective owners, without actually spilling them.

"Indeed, a small apartment a mere few meters from here." his seriousness was displaced by his worn out appearance

"Wait..wait so where's Kagura?" she was very confused now

"Kagome, where's my coffee?" he managed to mumble, tired, while her blue eyes were wide open staring at him like he grown a second head overnight

"Sit down and listen to me." he began with a loud sight

"I'm moving because I'm not going to marry her anymore." she hissed, reminding him of a stray cat

"Oh God, what could possibly have happened? What about youkai council? And your father? And your job, God Sesshoumaru, what happened?" she was on the verge of hyperventilating, so he thought wise to hold her hand

"Kagome, calm down and hear me out, listen to me well" he paused a few seconds to let his word sink, waiting for her positive nodding.

"I quit that life: Kagura, my position, my family, because my choices in life would be seen as questionable by youkai council, and since I think I got the freedom to live as I deem right, I decided otherwise"

"Sesshoumaru, you..." but her eyes were suddenly watery "You have fought so much to obtain a role in the youkai society. Why now, what happened?"

He smiled, a genuine smile that reflected in his tired eyes, a smile she had never seen

"I think I harbor some kind of attraction toward you. Even if it is in my knowledge that usually people made love _after_ a period of dating of variable length, I would like to ask for your permission to star actually courting you."

It was the first time since he knew her that she seems actually speechless, sitting bonelessly in a chair across him

"I know I could not offer you to share the life I used to lead, for I don't possess anything beside my name, that luggage and a small apartment. Actually, as for today, I don't even have a job," he added, feeling slightly embarrassed

"I'm here to ask, considering all of this remarkable flaws, would you consider me as a possible suitor? Would you, Kagome?"

She smiled, watching him passing a nervous hand through his unnaturally silken hair, a few tears escaped her brilliant eyes

"I hope you know what kind of a mess I am, Sesshoumaru, and in what kind of trouble you're going to put yourself into." she chuckled a bit at his worrying eyes "You should know I didn't give a damn about mundane things, Sesshoumaru! My answer is yes."

They both smiled, then, he softly squeezed her hand

"I'm glad Kagome"

He locked her gaze, then, and sweetly kissed that beautiful lips of her that never ceased smiling.


End file.
